Two Halves Make One
by xCocaineCharliex
Summary: When Emily goes missing with no clues as to where, no one misses her more then Katie. The stronger twin feels weak and lost without her twin. Things take a turn for the worst suddenly one night and Katie has never needed Emily more then she does now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins; If I did Series 5 & 6 would be about Generation 1 & 2!**

_**When Emily goes missing with no clues as to why or where, no one misses her more then Katie. All off a sudden the stronger twin feels weak and lost without her twin. Things take a turn for the worst suddenly one night and Katie has never needed Emily more then she does now. **_

**Katie.**

Standing in the doorway of their bedroom, Katie looked at the right hand side which was her identical twin sisters, Emily. The bed was unmade, clothes strewn across it from her mad rush to get ready for college, a work book sitting at the end. Emily's side of the bedroom was always a mess; ever since they were little; Katie had been the girly grown up twin whereas Emily had been a childish messy tomboy. Yet this mess had been like this for a while now, but not because Emily hadn't got around to tidying it up. The right side of the room hadn't changed for three whole weeks, since Emily had disappeared, never turning up at college.

Katie stepped into the room, running her hand over the crumpled bed sheets, leaning down and breathing in her sister's scent. No one knew where Emily was, no one had heard from her, Katie had been the last person to see her. It had been a Thursday morning, the alarm hadn't gone off and the twins had woken up late. Katie had barged her way into the shower first as usual, meaning that by the time Emily had got out the shower, Katie had been dressed and ready for college. Jenna had taken James to school that morning, so they didn't have to worry about dropping him off, but Katie had been in one of her typical moods and despite the fact they didn't have to take a detour to James school, she said they would still be late. So in the end Emily had snapped that maybe she should just go ahead then, she would get a taxi to college, as to be honest she didn't really want to get in Danny's pathetic car. Katie had shrugged her shoulders and picked up her things, shouting out goodbye as she ran down the steps and out the house to where Danny was just pulling up. She had glanced back at the house as they pulled away and had seen Emily near the window, pulling a top over her head before disappearing from sight. That was the moment she disappeared to Katie, but as to when she actually disappeared no one was quite sure.

Emily never called for a taxi; the firm had confirmed that with the police who were working her case, and she had simply not arrived at college. Katie didn't have her first lesson with her, so it wasn't until break time that she realised Emily wasn't at college. She had tried ringing her, but when she didn't answer she gave up and forgot about it, going back to her busy day of classes and boys. Thinking back to it now she was annoyed that she hadn't tried harder, she should have left her a message or popped back home at lunch. If she had popped home, Emily might have still been there, but instead Katie had just ignored the fact her sister never missed college unless something was truly wrong. When she had got home that afternoon; the house had been quiet, the bedroom a mess, which had annoyed her. She assumed that Emily had gone out; maybe deciding that she was running so late for college there was no point in going. Katie now knew that she had only been making excuses in her mind, because deep down she had known something wasn't right, she always knew when something had happened. Again she had ignored it, when really should have tried calling her again, or even should have phoned Rob at the gym. Instead she settled down in front of the T.V, watching America's next top model until her parents arrived home, James running in to the front room shouting about something or other he had done at Gordon's house. Jenna had asked her where Emily was, but she had just shrugged, before shoving James out the way of the T.V and going back to her program.

When tea was served they all sat down together, because one thing about the Fitch family, was they always ate tea together. Her mother was always going on about a family that eats together, stays together. They discussed where Emily could be, it wasn't like her to be late for tea, even if the stuff Jenna served tasted disgusting. Rob had tried ringing her, but when he reached the same answer phone message Katie had earlier that day, he decided they should start without her. After tea Katie had gone upstairs, sitting on her bed and staring out the window, watching to see if Emily would walk down the street. That's when it had begun, a strange feeling had overcome her, and she was worried about her twin.

She didn't know how long she had stared out that window for, but she must have eventually lay down and nodded off. The next day when she woke, she expected to see Emily in the bed opposite her, instead the right hand side of the room hadn't changed.

When Emily hadn't come to college the next day, and everyone Katie asked said they hadn't seen her, she had left early. Danny had collected her and taken her to the Fitch Gym, where she had found Rob and expressed her concern. Rob was just as concerned as his eldest daughter; Emily had never gone off with out telling them, let alone going off with out Katie. As much as Katie hated to admit it, she walked all over her sister, and Emily being the doormat she was, let her. Rob had contacted her mother, telling her that Emily had not turned up to college again and then he had taken Katie back home where Jenna met them.

Katie tried to ring Emily's phone again, however this time she didn't get a answer phone message, the voice on the other end told her the phone number was no longer in use. That's when Jenna started to panic, insisting that they had to ring the police, none of them had seen Emily in just over 24 hours. Katie had sat on the sofa, listening to her mother screeching into the phone, telling the police that they had to find her daughter. When the clock hands hit half three, Rob went to collect James, whilst Katie and her mother waited for a policeman to arrive to take more details.

When he arrived he had sat down on the sofa opposite them, flicking open a notebook, taking out his pen. "Do you have a photo?" he asked first, and Jenna jumped up, taking down a photo frame from the mantle piece. The photo was the last school photo of Emily, from their last year before they joined college, the policeman studied it. He looked up from the photo to Katie, "Twins huh", Jenna nodded, as he took the photo from the frame. "That could make the search a bit harder, people might have seen your daughter here, and believe it is your other daughter", he explained, placing the photo into a clear plastic wallet and sealing it. Jenna frowned and the policeman smiled at her, "Don't worry miss, we will find her". He started to ask them questions, about who had last seen her in the family, and what sort of mood she had been in.

Katie racked her brains trying to think of something that might hint to why she was gone, but as much as she tried she couldn't think of anything. When she had last seen Emily, she had been under the impression she was going to follow her to college, not disappear. Rob arrived home with James, whom he had obviously explained the situation too, James came hurtling into the room flinging him self at Jenna. She embraced her young son, and looked over at her husband, worry etched in her features. Rob had taken it from there, talking to the police man, answering questions about the family. "Was there any recent family disputes?" the policeman asked him. Rob shook his head, "Were the Fitch family mate, we don't argue do we love", he nodded towards Jenna, who smiled back at him.

Katie played with the hem of her skirt, she couldn't understand why this was happening, and she felt like one half of her had just gone. Eventually the policeman told them that they would keep in contact and left. Instantly Jenna had insisted that Rob drive her around, to see if they could find Emily, maybe she wandering the streets nearby. Katie wanted to go with them, but Jenna told her she had to stay with James, also in case Emily tried to ring the house phone, or even if she just came back. Katie had made James go to bed, before taking up her seat again upon her bed, watching the street below, this time she had her mobile and the house phone lying on the bed in front of her. She had stayed there, hoping and praying to see the red hair of her sister appear under the street lights as it got darker, eventually Rob brought Jenna back home. They told her to go to bed, they would continue the search tomorrow, but tomorrow to Katie felt was too late. Without Emily in the bed next to hers she felt restless and lost, she didn't sleep a wink that night, and the following three weeks were just as bad.

**Thank you for reading! This is my first attempt at Fanfiction, so I really would appreciate any reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins; If I did Series 5 & 6 would include Generation 1 & 2!**

**This Chapter sees the intro of the Cookie Monster into the story!**

**Katie.**

Katie sighed, Emily's scent still lingered on the covers, and Katie hadn't realised before just how different to her own it was. Sometimes Katie forgot that Emily was a separate person; she treated her as part of her, as if they were one. She truly believed that she knew everything there was to know about Emily, they shared their deepest darkest secrets, so why didn't she know why or where her sister was. Walking over to the window she pulled the curtain back, peering down at the world outside, somewhere in the cold darkness her sister was all alone.

Katie could hear the low buzz of the voices on T.V downstairs; she knew her parents would be watching the news. Emily's disappearance had first reached the new stations a week into her disappearance, her face scattered the streets on missing posters that Rob had plastered every where. Yet no one had any news of where she was, and no one had seen her. The policeman had been right however, one night when Katie and some off their friends had been searching for Emily, a man had run up to her crying out Emily's name. Initially Katie's stomach had fluttered, she thought the man had found her, but really the man had thought she herself was Emily. Cook explained and the man had apologized, before telling Katie he would carry on looking out for her sister, after that Cook had walked her home.

Katie was tired and drained, that was the first night she had broke down, and so far she had been strong for her parents. Deep down she felt like some one had ripped her in half, discarded the other part, she found herself crumbling into a heap against Cook at the front door. Instead of knocking on the door and leaving her with her parents, he sat down next to her on the doorstep, "We'll find her Katiekins", he said, wrapping his arms around her protectively. He had sat with her, rocked her as she sobbed, whilst she thought to her self that this was something Emily would normally do. Her whole life it had been Katie and Emily, Emily and Katie, and now it was just Katie.

She snapped out of her day dream, back to the present day, finding herself once again alone. Picking up a photo frame from the window sill, she ran her finger over Emily's face that grinned back at her. She smiled; the photo was of them both on their tenth birthday, a small two year old James sitting in the middle of them. They both were dressed in their favourite union jack dresses, with there ginger hair, both tickling James. God their hair used to be horrendously orange Katie thought, she remembered their following birthday, when she had saved up money, for some boxes of red hair dye. They had done it in the morning before their party; Katie had persuaded Emily that it would look good; Jenna had exploded when she saw them. She laughed at the memory of Jenna going off on one, whilst Rob tried to persuade her that actually it looked quite nice, and for eleven year olds they had done a good job. Since that day they had dyed their hair the flame red colour, which they were famous for among their friends. Putting the frame back down on the sill, Katie made her way down the stairs, to where her parents where stationed by the phone and T.V.

She watched them from the doorway for a moment, the worry still etched in their features, she was sure her fathers hair had gotten more grey hairs over the past three weeks. She pushed the door open, they both turned around, faces expectant as if they were praying it was Emily who had snuck in. Katie couldn't help but feel her heart drop as their faces dropped and Jenna turned back to the T.V. The past few weeks had been difficult between them both, Jenna claimed it was because Katie reminded her of her missing daughter to much, but really Katie suspected it was because Jenna thought that Katie must have said something that morning when Emily disappeared. Rob smiled at her, he had bags under his eyes, and in fact they all did. If Katie hadn't been feeling so useless right now, she would have felt disgusted with the way she looked. She hadn't been to college since Emily had gone missing, her hair just hung limp, and she had been wearing one of Emily's baggy sweaters constantly. "I'm going for a walk", she said, Jenna turned back to glare at her. Rob nodded, "I'll come with you, because we don't want you to go missing also". Katie shook her head, she could understand her parents concern but she didn't want them to be there right now. She pulled her phone out and dialled Cooks number, "Cook, can you come walk with me for a bit". Rob smiled, "Ok then, that's fair enough, but don't leave until I have seen him arrive". Katie nodded and went to wait by the front door.

When Cook arrived, he came in and spoke to Rob, reassuring him that he wouldn't let Katie out of his sight. Rob nodded, giving his acceptance and they left, Katie pulling the sleeves of Emily's sweater to her face. The walked in silence for a while, Cook knew to give Katie some time think, eventually she looked over at him, "How you holding up Princess?" he asked her. She didn't know why, but since Emily had gone missing, Katie had been relying on Cook to be there for her whenever she needed someone. When she had first meet Cook that first day at college, she had thought he was a disgusting little prick, who believed he could have anyone he wanted. She hung around with him because he followed Effy around, just like her, both intrigued by the mysterious girl. However if she had to pick someone in the group that she was closest to she would never have said it was Cook, but the thing was Emily liked him. She didn't like him as in fancy him; she just thought that he was nice deep down and a truly funny guy, which Katie had learnt was true these past few weeks. Without Emily, she knew she needed someone to lean on, because despite popular belief that Katie was a bitch and it was Emily who relied on her, she too relied on Emily. Cook had become her new leaning post, and to be honest he didn't mind, he felt sorry for her.

"I miss Emsy", she mumbled, "You know when everything just blurs into one, and you feel like you can't move or see". Cook nodded, though it was normally drugs blurring his vision, who knew what Katie really meant. "It actually hurts, I mean like really hurts, I don't think I can live without her", Katie cried, she sniffed at the sweater sleeve. Katie stopped walking and sunk to her knees, they had reached a place that she and Emily had used to come when they were younger. It was a massive hill in the middle of the park; they would sit at the top, and then roll down it racing each other. Katie always won obviously, because she always cheated, going on two rather than the agreed countdown of three. Cook knelt down beside her, taking her hands into his own, and staring deep into her eyes. He didn't say anything, just watched her as hot tears burst forth running down her cheeks, staining the sweater as they landed. Katie leant over onto her side so she was lying down on the damp grass, closing her eyes. Cook let go off her hands and went behind her, wrapping his arms around her body, as her body shuddered from the sobs.

Eventually the sobs slowed down, Katie was taking deep breaths now, and they felt sharp in her chest. Her skin felt warm and sweaty, her vision now blurred from the tears, and her head was pounding, her stomach churning. "I'm going to be sick", she cried, Cook sitting her up in time for her to be ill, onto the grass. She screamed out as a stabbing pain shoot through her body, doubling her over, into Cook who was still behind her. Again the stabbing pain shoot through her body and she screamed out, Cook turned her onto her back, staring down at the withering mess she had become. "Katiekins", he shouted as her eyes rolled, and her head flopped, her body shaking. Everything had gone black, the pain still shooting through her; she could hear Cook mumbling away.

**Let me know what you think, This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so I would appreciate some feed back :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins; If I did Series 5 & 6 would include Generation 1 & 2!**

**_Ok, So it seems I forgot to mention that this is an AU story, which is set at the beggining of Series 3, after like the first month at College, however Im still not sure whether its going to involve Naomi or anyone other than Cookie Monster!_**

**Katie.**

The beeping sound of a machine awoke her, her eyes flickered open, and the bright light was intrusive. She groaned, her mouth felt dry and there was still a slight twinge in her side. Opening her eyes fully she found Jenna and Rob staring back at her, "Oh Katie", Jenna cried out, clasping for her hand. Her arm felt heavy and she glanced down at the two tubes which went under her skin, thick red liquid moving through them both. She looked back to her parents, feeling groggy she opened her mouth to ask what was happening. Rob beat her to it, "Katie your kidneys have failed", he said. Jenna shifted in her seat, trying to blink back the tears that threatened to fall, as she squeezed Katie's hand. A doctor made his way over to the bed, seeing that Katie had stirred, "Hello Miss Fitch". The Doctor started to explain that she was lucky her friend had got her to hospital, because her kidneys had failed, her body giving up on her. "You have ESRD, which is End-stage Renal Disease, which means your kidneys are failing", he paused giving her a moment to take it in. Jenna hid her face from Katie, letting her tears to slowly fall, Katie knew then that her parents had already been told what was wrong with her and it didn't look good. "Why didn't we realise what was going on", Rob questioned. The Doctor turned to him, "It happens over a few years, some of the symptoms include tiredness, numbness, high blood pressure, nausea and trouble concentrating and with the current circumstances, with your other daughter, it is understandable that Katie could have believed she was just feeling drained". Katie thought back over the past few days, she had been so tired and constantly felt sick, and her trouble concentrating she had thought was mainly because all she could think about was Emily, never had she imagined that she was ill.

"So now what?" squeaked Jenna from her chair, looking up with a tear stained face. "ESRD means that Katie's kidneys will eventually fail completely, at the moment the dialysis is working, however she will need a kidney transplant", he carried on explaining. Katie looked down at the tubes, the blood running out of her body into a machine where it was being cleaned before going back down the other tube into her. She looked up at the doctor and her parents, "Or I die?" she croaked. It wasn't really a question, it was rhetorical, but the Doctor nodded back at her, "But we won't let that happen to you Miss Fitch". Jenna started to sob again, and Rob nodded at the doctor, "Thank you". Katie looked at the empty chair on the other side of her bed, where Emily should have been sitting.

"I'll give her one", Rob's words broke her train of thought, and she glanced over to him, "I'll give her a kidney". The Doctor shook his head, "It's not as easy as that Mr Fitch, and we would need to find out if any of you are a match". Rob frowned, he thought he could just give her one, after all she was his daughter, and she was part of him. "Emsy could", Katie mumbled and her parents and the Doctor turned to her. The doctor looked towards Jenna, whose face had crumpled at the mention of her other daughter, "Yes, an identical twin has identical tissue type, but we can test you both if that is what you wish", he directed to Rob and Jenna. Rob nodded, and shook the doctors hand, Katie and Jenna sat in silence, clutching each others hand.

The tiredness suddenly beat her, she had fought it for so long, but now she couldn't help it as her eyelids fell. She woke shortly a few hours later when a nurse came in to disconnect her from the machine, but as soon as she was gone, Katie fell back asleep. Rob went back home, to look after James who they had sent next door before rushing to the hospital, but Jenna refused to leave the hospital. She already had one daughter missing and she didn't want to lose another one. Katie dreamed of Emily, she could see her in the distance, her flame red hair glistening in the sun. She tried to scream to her, shouting out twin talk and trying to run to her. Every time she got near something was dragging her back, looking down she could see red tubes wrapped around her arms, they were stopping her from getting to Emily. "Emsy" she was shouting out, and then suddenly she woke up, her face damp with tears, she was actually shouting out for Emily. Jenna was stroking her head, "Katie, its ok, I'm here", she tried to comfort her daughter. "I don't want you, I want Emily", Katie shouted, she hadn't meant to upset her mother, but she didn't want her, she wanted Emily. No, she didn't want her, she needed her twin.

Katie must have fallen back to sleep because when she opened her eyes again the nurse was placing the tubes back into her arm. "Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling", the nurse chirped, smiling down at her, before drawing back the curtains. Katie blinked, the sun blinding her for a second, "How long have I been here?" she asked ignoring the nurse's question. "They brought you in not last night but the one before ducky, you'll be getting this three times a week, this is your second lot", she informed her, starting up the machine. A strange tingling sensation ran up Katie's arm, and then the tubes started to fill with the red liquid of her blood. Katie looked around, suddenly realising her mum wasn't there, and she suddenly felt abandoned even with the nurse there. The nurse smiled at her before leaving the room, Katie sighed, and reaching for the T.V remote she found a news station. She was hoping to see something about Emily, but they were just talking about some boring factory being shut down.

The door opened and Katie turned her head, she was half hoping it was her family, plus Emily. Instead the person in the doorway still managed to bring a smile to her face, "Alright Princess", Cook grinned. He entered the room, sitting down on the bed next to her, examining the tubes. "Any news?" Katie asked, knowing there wouldn't be. Cook shook his head, "It's all about getting you better at the moment", he replied. Katie sighed and shoved him off the bed, "You can't give up on her, I need her Cook and not just because she can give me a kidney". He nodded, scuffing his shoe against the leg of the bed, "I know Katiekins". Katie looked at him with her big hazel eyes, begging him to help her, to find her sister.

"Will you accept mine?" he asked changing the conversation back to Katie. "What?" she asked, confused by what he had asked her. Cook shifted to the other foot, he had that kind of look about him that suggested she would hit him for what he was going to say. "If I'm a match, will you take one of my kidneys?". He was right, she slapped her hand against his arm, "Don't be an idiot Cook, I know they say people live normal lives after donating a kidney, but the amount of waste you put through your body, I'm not quite so sure you could babes". She laughed and he laughed with her, for a second she was like the old Katie, the Katie who was confident, sarcastic and not quite as broken.

**Reviews make me smile :)**


End file.
